Shadow Stories: Chaos Possibility
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: A week before Shadow's resign, he receives a photo from an unknown messenger. As he resigns from the GUN agency, he teleports to a different world, in the era of the Continuum Shift. He then takes the unlikely interest of a Murakumo that Sector Seven has him recover. This is a new wheel of fate forming. First time, First story. Rated T-slight suggestive themes & slight language
1. Transfer

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

Shadow Stories: Chaos Possibility

_Chapter 1: Transfer_

Shadow packs his gear into a bag and stops at the presence of E-123 Omega. He sighs, "I guess you're here to say goodbye, too." Shadow receives silence from the red and black robot. Shadow zips up the bag, "You know nothing is left here for me. You and Rouge are more than capable of maintaining this world's peace, especially after the incident of Sonic's birthday." Shadow remembers being sucked into an endless white void from Eggman's Time Eater back in 2011, four years ago from current time of 2015.

Omega finally responds, "REQUESTING YOUR LOCATION OF DEPARTURE."

"Far away from here. I've already sent goodbyes to everyone, but send them my last regards." Sonic and the others knew Shadow's character had changed, Shadow admitted this himself. He had fulfilled his promise to Maria of protecting this world, now he plans to carry that promise onto somewhere else.

"AFFIRMATIVE. FAREWELL, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG."

"Same to you, E-123 Omega." Shadow summons the seven Chaos Emeralds, releasing more power for teleportation, "Chaos...Control!" He vanishes into thin air after a green light.

- Outside of 13th hierarchical city Kagutsuchi -

Shadow arrives in a forest of unknown location. He grabs a slip of paper from his bag, "this isn't the location on this picture."

He looks over the photo mysteriously sent to him a week ago. Shadow had no idea who set the photo or what to look for in that city, he sighs again, "Well, it is partially my fault for using the Chaos Gems in the first place. What to do now, I'm a hedgehog, so I'd probably attract attention when I get to the city. Time to use this device again." Shadow pulls out a wrist banded piece of technology able to change the user's form to a different one of living species. Strangely, he liked turning human with the shapeshifting wristband. The human form he chose represented him, black hair, red eyes, his pants were black with streaks of red like his hair, a plain black shirt with a light jacket of black and red over, all while looking somewhere around nineteen years old.

"There you are."

Shadow quickly turns around and jumps back from the giant shaded figure, "Who and what the hell are you?"

"Kokonoe has been looking for you," the figure shows itself. He was definitely red skinned, black spiky hair with a white streak on his left side of it. he had metallic gloves, must be used for channeling electricity, who the hell is this guy?

"I ask again, who are you?" Shadow starts materializing yellow energy.

"My name is Tager, I was told to find you when you came." Tager retrieves a phone from his pocket, "Kokonoe, I found the package... Alright, here he is."

Shadow is given the phone, "Hello?"

"Are you Shadow?" A woman's voice comes from the speaker

"Depends on the idiot asking."

"you remember that well, I'm a scientist, you know" the woman over the phone sighs, "I'm Kokonoe, a member of Sector Seven."

"So you're Kokonoe. I take it you're the one who 'magically' sent this picture of a city to my office a week before."

"I'm glad you noticed. Follow my main assistant, Tager. He'll lead you to my lab in that city" The phone clicks off.

"Guess I've no choice. Well, lead the way."

- Kagutsuchi, Orient Town -

Tager and Shadow arrive at the crack of dawn.

Shadow looks around, "One of the many towns in this place I bet."

"Right you are." Tager replies.

"You popular around here?"

"Known as the Red Devil."

Shadow laughs a bit, "I think I see why." He bumps into a young woman, "Sorry, I'll be careful next time."

"It's alright." the girl turns her head, only her seeing Tager behind Shadow, "Red Devil!"

"What? Noel Vermillion! Shadow, stay back, she has a powerful nox nyctores!" Tager readies is heavy gloves, the girl dressed in blue responds by pulling out two unusually large handguns.

"The two guns? Please, I've faced worse." Shadow grins.

"You were with Sector Seven?" the girl named Noel points a gun at him.

"If you're opposing me, Why should I tell you?"

"V-very well. I'm left with no choice but to shoot you." The trigger is pulled and Shadow disappears before impact, "W-what's going on? Magic?"

"I suppose you can say ancient power is magic," Shadow stands on a small building, tossing the green emerald back and forth, "Feel my power," Shadow teleports again after a shot is fired once more. he appears behind her and knocks her out.

"Nice job," Tager is impressed, "leave her here, the lab is this way."

Shadow nods, you guys have no idea what you're up against, he thought.

"Kokonoe, I've brought Shadow." a door opens to the lab, revealing a woman with pink hair and some cat related coat worn around her.

"Thanks Tager, stand by for further orders," Kokonoe wave him off, "So you must be Shadow the Hedgehog. Last I remember, you WERE a hedgehog."

"A gadget helps me shapeshift, I figured a hedgehog would attract too much attention."

"Yeah, probably." she starts a new lollipop.

"So, why did you send me a picture of this place?" Shadow returns the photo of Kagutsuchi to Kokonoe.

"We have a problem, and I thought you might be able to help."

"This problem is...?" Shadow raises an eyebrow.

"The powers of the Azure Grimoire, and its possession of those powers."

* * *

Author's Note: First story, first chapter. Anything but flames are appreciated. I might continue this story with or without reviews since I'm on vacation.


	2. Recovery

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 2: Recovery_

- Sector Seven Laboratory -

Shadow has his arms crossed, "Wow, it sounds like it's just as powerful as my gems," The seven Chaos Emeralds revolve around Shadow.

Kokonoe pulls out her sucker from her mouth, "Are those gems of value to you?"

"Of course they are! I can make a nuclear blast from them, control time and space, even instantly transport in and out of danger, as well as any location given. And when all seven are collected, miracles can happen, only in a pinch, though. I've also was able to use healing from them."

"That will do just fine, you're going with Tager to recover a package from a destroyed location called Ibukido. Tager, come back." Kokonoe turns back to Shadow, "Be ready for departure."

"bah, no departure."

"Why not?"

Are you kidding me, Shadow thought, "What part of 'instantly transport to the desired location' did you not understand?"

"Touche."

Tager opens up, "I'm ready."

"Good, your recovery mission starts now."

"What's our departure location?"

Kokonoe chuckles, "here."

"Wait, what?"

Shadow holds the green Chaos Gem, the Emerald, "And this is my method of departure, glad to be working with you, Tager."

As Shadow holds out his hand, Tager nods and shakes on it, "great to have you help us." Both he and Shadow disappear out of sight, leaving Kokonoe shaking her head.

- Ibukido Destruction Site -

A flash of light fills up darkness as Shadow and Tager materialize from the Chaos Control teleportation. Shadow contacts Kokonoe, "This is Shadow and Tager, we've arrived at the Ibukido site as scheduled."

The phone beeps, "How's it look?"

"Messy, too bad this is just a ruin now. Where to next?"

"There's an underground facility beneath the ruins, stay on your guard, who knows what you'll find down there." The phone clicks off.

Tager clicks off his phone and proceeds with Shadow, "Mind if I take point? I have a memory bank on entering the facility."

Shadow shrugs, "By all means, go ahead, there's ruins ahead blocking the way anyhow."

"Too easy," Tager simply punches the ruins and reveals stairs, "perfect luck, too."

"Gate too small? hmph, I'll take care of it," Shadow materializes yellow energy, "Chaos...Spear!" And the gate is blown wide open, "The power's out, best to switch on your night-vision."

"Our comms are down, though."

"As long as we find something right?" Shadow walks down to the main hall, as does Tager.

"Hmm, my positioning system is reading something."

"Guess what, it looks like a disposal facility is in that direction, too. Let's go...hold it." Shadow scans the room that's nothing but garbage, "Seems this'll be similar to a needle in a haystack, come, Tager."

Tager is bashing the garbage away, as does Shadow with a sword of Chaos Energy.

A figure looking human catches Shadow's eye, and as he walks toward it, his memories are caught, too, after putting them behind him back in 2006. He's shocked and slightly traumatized.

"Impossible, M-Maria?"

Tager overhears, "Who's Maria?" He walks over to Shadow, who shakes his head.

"Just a very old friend I knew about sixty to sixty-five years ago. this humanoid object did the impossible and pushed up memories long before my cryostasis." Shadow picks up the humanoid object, "I worked very hard to suppress my memories."

Tager sighs, "That sucks, your memories and how this thing was battered."

"Meaning their downfall must've been inevitable, they deserved hell," Shadow darkly replied, "Let's go back to Kokonoe."

"Right, mission accomplished." Tager places a hand on Shadow and they teleport away. Even with your dark hours, Tager thought, you're a good soldier, Shadow.

- Kokonoe's Laboratory -

Kokonoe states to a woman name Litchi, "'He' knew the power of the Boundary, you should, too."

Litchi protests, "There must be a way of disengaging it."

"He did what he wanted and that was his decision." She and Litchi turn to the opening door, and out came Shadow.

Shadow looks up from the floor, "Sorry for intruding."

Kokonoe shakes her head, "It's alright."

Litchi walks toward the door, "I'm finished here anyway."

"Nice to meet you, Litchi." Shadow replies with a smile he rarely shares with anyone.

"You...know me?"

"No, i saw your banner on the door while coming here."

"Oh, ok. nice meeting you, too, uh..."

"Shadow."

"I'll remember that name."

Kokonoe watches Litchi leave, turning to Shadow afterward, "What success have you brought?"

"Looks as though it's a humanoid object, it traumatized me earlier, and I'm afraid it'll happen again." Shadow lies the humanoid on the table for Kokonoe to examine, "I don't suppose you any extra rooms for me to sleep?"

"Yeah, next to this lab, feel free."

Shadow takes the initiative and gets settled in, finishing by passing out.

Next door, Kokonoe smiles at her discovery, "A Murakumo with my new Idea Engine project will work. Maybe I should pair Shadow with this one. They could also stop 'Him' from using Noel."

- Later -

Shadow sighs, "Thank you for listening, Kokonoe, about my incident somewhat sixty-five years ago. I'm glad to get this off my back again."

Kokonoe nods, "Not a problem. Oh, Shadow."

"Yes?"

"Come, I'll show you who you recovered." She points to the restoration tank and Shadow sees the blonde humanoid weapon nothing covering her body.

"Um..."

"Sorry she's not wearing anything in that tank, it's part of the restoration."

"I wonder how this will turn out for her," She definitely reminds me of Maria, Shadow thought.

"Just another thing to on my list of crimes..."

"Not to worry. I'm also at fault for infiltrating the ruins."

"Eh, oh well. Anyway, I was thinking of having you help and support Lambda."

"Lambda? That's a Greek letter..."

"I was told there were thirteen Murakumos in total currently, all named by the Greek alphabet. This one, as I found out, is the eleventh one, hence Lambda-11."

"I see."

"So what do you say, care to help me with Lambda?"

"I'll participate." Shadow shake hands on it.

"Thanks so much. Tomorrow you and Lambda should be able to start."

* * *

Another chapter done. Reviews are appreciated, no flames please.


	3. Installation

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 3: Installation_

- Kokonoe's Lab -

Tager speaks in turn of a salvage process, "What if Hakumen refuses?"

Kokonoe responds while organizing, "As if. Trust me, he'll definitely go for it."

"If you say so, then that's all the reassurance I need. What would say the chances of success are?"

Shadow replies for Kokonoe, "There are many chances. It'll probably depend on his willpower if it's hard to say. Heh, funny, willpower to fixate an existence."

"Understand now, Tager?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Tager turns and leaves.

"Now," Shadow gets off the table and walks with Kokonoe to Lambda, "Let us see how your doing." The blonde Murakumo looks up, aware of Shadow speaking to her. She would try to answer back, but has no function for that yet.

"Right, like she'll answer," the pink haired scientist looks at her monitor, "I can see the memory data still intact..."

"Seems neither of us can make sense of the emotional spikes. They might be her consciousness."

"Sorry, Lambda, I'm afraid I have to take that away, too." Kokonoe prepared a process module

"So you've already reached the point of no return, have you, Kokonoe?"

The scientist frowns, "Yes..."

the module starts and Lambda winces from the pain inside herself.

Shadow looks away for a short moment and back again at Lambda, "I can't be watching this, the way Lambda can just take this kind of torture. This reminds me of Maria being shot. Lambda, after this, I'll be your support."

- Later, Cybernetic Arena -

Shadow backs away as multiple swords are dodged and blocked from every angle. He catches an opening and rushes toward Lambda, Chaos Energized sword, now named the Chaos Blade, in hand and ready to strike. As he expected, Lambda draws up eight swords, or her weapon petals, to form a guard from Shadow's sword strikes. She uses her petals and pushes him from her proximity. She snaps two fingers and a small rift activates in front of her.

"Everything...Disappear."

"Damn!" Shadow summons the yellow Chaos Gem, the Topaz, "Chaotic Barrier!" Shadow succeeds in forming a yellow, transparent barrier of Chaos Energy. Lambda's Legacy Edge finishes and Shadow is relieved, "Whew, alright, Lambda. We're finished."

"Affirmative," Lambda's headguard disappears, revealing a beautiful face, the red eyes behind it, "Awaiting further orders."

"Just to listen for a bit," Shadow places his hand on his forehead, "You remind me too much of a young woman I used to know. I knew you were aware of my presence. You were always looking up to see me. To help you, but I couldn't do anything to ease your pain. I'm sorry, Lambda." Shadow's character has changed, no one would ever see him in tears.

Lambda remains silent, processing what Shadow had said, what he spoke meant understanding of her suffering. whatever emotion she was feeling, for Shadow, was real. She walks up to him and a warm embrace was what Shadow felt.

"As...long as...you're...here with...Lambda..."

"L-Lambda..."

"Then...Lambda...will be...okay. Will...Shadow stay...with... me?"

Shadow wipes away his tears, "It is way too early for tears, you're still here, right? I can't cry just yet. Yes, Lambda, I'll stay." Shadow raises his pinky finger.

"What is Shadow doing?"

"It's called a pinky promise, it's said the promise sealed from this is to be an eternal promise. Nothing can break it, not even death."

"This?" Lambda copies Shadow and connects her finger with his, making him smile.

"Yes, perfect." Shadow senses Kokonoe's presence and turns to her.

"How is Lambda doing?"

"Your Idea Engine seems to have no negative effects on her, she also does pretty well with her strength alone and with the Engine combined."

"Good. Alright Shadow, you and Lambda are going to meet up with Tager in Kagutsuchi. Since we're linked up with a branch in that city, Lambda's spacial transfer method should work smoothly."

"Got it."

"Lambda, you'll be hearing instructions from me and Shadow as necessary, alright?"

Lambda nods, "Understood"

"Beginning transfer, Shadow, follow her."

Shadow grins, "Upon order, Kokonoe."

"Mission... Acknowledged... Spacial transfer... Activating..." Lambda disappears after a dark translucent field surrounds her.

"This'll be fun." Shadow pulls out the Chaos Emerald

"Oh really? Maybe I'll give you complete control over her later."

"If that's what you wanna do, then go ahead. Alright, I'm off."

"Have fun."

Shadow smiles, releasing energy from the emerald, "Chaos... Control!" A flash of light shines and the scientist is left alone in the lab.

- Kagutsuchi, Bascule -

A dark field brings Lambda to an unknown location, "Spacial transfer complete. Analyzing situation."

Tager turns and sees her behind him, the Murakumo? Here? "You''re-"

Lambda scans Tager, "Potential threat detected. Switching to guard mode."

"Kokonoe, can you read me?"

"Jeez, keep your shirt on will you?" Shadow appears beside Lambda, "There's no point in shouting, she and I can hear you just fine."

"What's going on here?"

Shadow crosses his arms, "We made some final adjustments to Lambda and thought we should head over to you. Lambda needs more battle data instead of mine."

"It would be better if you guys told me in advance."

Kokonoe clicks the phone on, "Quit whining already and follow instructions."

Tager sighs, "Fine."

Shadow nods and turns to Lambda, "This is an ally, his name's Tager. Fight him, but don't push yourself please."

"Order acknowledged. Switching to battle mode. Engaging target." Lambda's Idea Engine releases its eight petals.

"Hold on."

"Good eye, Tager. I sense him, too. Show yourself!"

A child three quarters the size of Shadow's human form appears with a marionette doll behind him, "I'm surprised you were aware of me, I thought I completely hid myself."

Tager shakes his head once, "I sensed that thing behind you, Shadow here saw you."

Shadow nods, "Even if I didn't sense you, little boy, your doll stood out anyway." He subtly scans the boy and now recognizes him as Carl Clover.

Carl turns his head to the doll, "Oh don't worry, sis. the guy with black clothes on doesn't know you quite well, fortunately. We'll let him slide."

Shadow laughs at the site, "That doll's your sister? Did 'sis' draw you two here because of the Azure Grimoire?"

Tager takes the floor, "Were you drawn to the Grimoire, Nirvana?"

Shadow now understands, Nirvana was apparently Carl's sister before a Nox Nyctores weapon. Maybe his father, Colonel Relius Clover, had something to do with it.

Carl starts getting angry, "Do not speak of my sister with that name."

Tager shakes his head again, "Guess there's no choice. Kokonoe, I'm ready for intercept."

"Negative. Stay back."

"Why?"

Shadow grins, "This a perfect opportunity for Lambda. She'll take care of him."

The phone clicks again, "Yeah. You can handle this kid, right, Lambda?"

"Target profile updated. New objective confirmed."

Shadow points at Carl, "Blast away, Lambda! Show me what else you can do!"

Carl and Nirvana prepare themselves, "So you'll go first. Get ready, sis."

Lambda disappears right before everyone but Shadow's eyes, she appears at Carl's position and grabs him.

Carl snaps two fingers and a giant gear provides space from his opponent, "Anima."

Nirvana moves and counter Lambda's grab. Lambda is knocked to the ground. She disappears again but behind Carl a few feet away. Spikes soon rise from the ground, Carl flying in pain on impact. Swords hit Carl from everywhere due to Lambda's Sword Summoner II ability. She finishes this in exactly two minutes with Calamity Sword.

Carl rises to his feet with pain, "No, not to my sister and me."

"Target strength level is negligible, switching target to Nox Nyctores," Lambda starts slashing away at Nirvana, who doesn't budge.

Carl helplessly watches in horror, "No, sis! Damn it, stop!"

"No response detected, resuming attack." more cuts are embedded on Nirvana. The doll drops, "Incapacitation of Nox Nyctores confirmed."

"Sis?"

"Adjusting target priority."

Shadow blocks Lambda's way, "Lambda, enough, you've won."

"Activating termination protocol." One of her petals reaches Carl and slashes him as well

Carl drops in pain.

Shadow calls out again, "Lambda! Listen to me!"

Looking into Shadow's eyes, Lambda stops and her headguard disappears. She looks down at the ground, looking sad, "Awaiting in standby mode."

Shadow sighs in relief of not only stopping a potential murder, but not losing Lambda in the process, "Kokonoe, you caught all that, right?"

the phone clicks, "Like hell I didn't. We gotta fix her. You and Lambda are coming back, Tager will get the boy and the doll out of here."

Shadow and Tager both respond, "Understood."

Lambda prepares, "Awaiting spacial transfer"

Shadow thinks over, "Lambda must have reacted to Nirvana in a way to make that haywire."

Kokonoe agrees over the phone, "I know, it sucks that we, I mean, you, lost control over her. It's...troubling. We're gonna need to make adjustments on her."

Shadow frowns, "Meaning we'll need more research once she and I get back to the lab..."

"There's no other choice, activating transfer."

"Spacial transfer active." Lambda disappears in the dark field again.

I wish there was another way, dammit, Shadow thought, "Chaos Control now."

- Museum -

Tager radios in Kokonoe, "I put the boy in a place no one can find him."

"Thanks, Tager. Continue searching for Noel Vermillion."

"I apologize for not retrieving her when Shadow knocked her out the first day he was here."

"Not a problem, just find her again."

Tager is still concerned, "Are you sure we can keep the Murakumo with us?"

"She was good so far until her reaction with Nirvana. If Shadow can keep her under control, maybe no adjustments are required for her."

"So you let him have complete control of Lambda?"

Kokonoe sighs, "Yeah, why not. It looks like they'll be inseparable anyway."

"How can you tell?"

"The way that Shadow would normally treat her and expresses himself, I'd say that he loves Lambda. It's just a thought, but anything is possible."

Tager chuckles a little, "A hedgehog, who likes being human, loving a new tool of battle."

"What he told me while I was restoring Lambda, he used to be used as a weapon with a massive gun back in his world. He thought it would take revenge for his creator and his long lost friend, due to what military forces did to them. Then Shadow's creator, he was called Robotnik, admitted himself he was wrong in all sorts of ways, he wanted Shadow to save that planet, as Shadow mistaken his promise to Maria as revenge. Shadow then realizes that Maria wanted him to protect that world anyway. That promise was carried out, and he brought that promise here with him."

"Sounds a little tragic." Tager responds

"Yeah, and since Lambda reminded him of his own suffering, he stayed with her, developing something between them. And that, my friend, is how he started his journey with Lambda."

"Did you tell him about anything in return?"

"More about the boundary and who foolishly entered it."**  
**

"Arakune and Litchi..."

"I hope they don't encounter him on the way here. He may scramble up, as well as consume Lambda. Shadow may fall victim, too."

* * *

Is it me or are my chapters longer? Well, so far, so good. I appreciate all who read this story. I'll see if I can get chapter 4 up before the Fourth of July. If not, see you next time and Happy Independence Day!


	4. Spacial Malfunction

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 4-Spacial Malfunction_

- Area 28 -

Lambda appears out of the dark field and analyzes the location.

Shadow appears from a light next to Lambda, "Kokonoe, your transfer system must be off or something, because I followed Lambda to an area that looks like sewage."

Lambda also communicates with her, "Location is Kagutsuchi, Area 28."

Kokonoe clicks in the phone, "Dammit, you're right, Shadow. It's the transfer vector, probably a distortion in spacetime. As much as I hate to admit, I'm not as good with this as Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Rachel Alucard is an heir to a vampire family, I don't think I can say anything else about her."

"That explains why Alucard is just Dracula spelled backwards."

"Potential threat detected," Lambda turns around to find her detection.

Kokonoe's confused, "What?"

Shadow looks in Lambda's direction, "She's right. a ton of black sludge, possibly some thick liquid from the Boundary, is coming this way."

"Arakune. My old friend."

Due to exposure of the Boundary, Arakune can barely speak, but Shadow and Kokonoe know what he's saying, [I can smell the Azure. The deep, sweet all-encompassing scent of the Azure.]

Lambda readies the Idea Engine, "Target threat level: A. Switching to battle mode. Activating elimination protocol."

Shadow grabs her arm, "Lambda, hold on."

"Understood, switching to standby mode."

Kokonoe speaks, "Well, I guess Lambda doesn't need adjustments when under your care," Shadow blushes at her comment.

Arakune's mask-like face perks up from Kokonoe's voice, [I know that voice. I can't find it in my memories because it's not there, but it's familiar]

Shadow raises and eyebrow, "Seems he hasn't fully integrated yet."

"I guess so."

[So it's you who are Kokonoe... Why must you stand in my way by being an obstruction? Why? Why? Why?]

Kokonoe replies, "Because you're stupid enough to try the Boundary."

[Stupid? You are calling me stupid? You?!]

"Yeah, I think I'm entitled to call you stupid every so often."

[With the Azure Grimoire, even the Boundary's power would bend to my will of control. That's why I...! Hehe! Hehehe!]

Shadow sighs, "The Azure? From what Kokonoe told me about you, I suppose you still don't get it. God damn...even I thought you were a scientist. She told you it was useless." Shadow provoked Arakune enough for the blob to charge at him.

Arakune starts creating and having bugs attack Shadow, [You think this because it destroys lives? Didn't she do the same thing?]

Kokonoe replies, "Ikaruga? ...That damn thing was the biggest mistake of my life."

Shadow throws his signature projectile, the Chaos Spear, at Arakune. Half of them pierce the bug blob. Arakune attempts to speak again, [Are you still saying that after creating something so magnificent? I...I...!]

"The world would've been better off without it, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it... and so on and so forth."

[The hesitation of the genius? You always made it a point to look down on me with superiority. Always and forever.]

"Kokonoe looking down on you? Don't give us that BS. You just convinced yourself of something that never even happened." Shadow provokes Arakune to the point of him using an insect laser on him. Little did Arakune know Shadow teleported behind him and kicked him into some debris like the blob was solid.

[Shut up! It's just like when Kokonoe recreated that one thing. It was devastating to my destruction to know that the wall of ignorance that separated me and her would never be broken.]

Shadow holds Arakune at the point of a gun of Chaos Energy, "That the reason why you went to the Boundary?"

[That was the only option to gain knowledge, the only option I had to sustain myself!]

"Ha! Sustain what? You've obviously lost everything. Kokonoe, I'll have to let you off."

"Good, I'm done with him. Keep Lambda safe, too." She clicks the phone off.

[Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I haven't lost anything! I've aquired EVERYTHING! AAAAAAAA!]

Shadow sighs once more, "Too corrupted for words now. Lambda, help me pacify this freak."

Lambda floats up, "Oh silver blade forged in the depths of the beyond, heed my summons and lay waste to my enemy," A giant sword rips open from a giant rift, "Perish." The blade reaches target enemy and Arakune can't hold his own shape.

[You plan on continuing this conflict by fighting even though your validity line segment no longer inverts?]

Shadow has Lambda get out of battle mode and replies to his fallen opponent, "It's the exact reason why we must keep going."

[I seem to have taken quite a bit of damage when I took it. I must restore myself. I need the Azure...]

"You better piss off," Shadow then calls Kokonoe, "Is the transfer ready?"

"Yeah. Lambda, prepare for transfer."

Lambda nods, "Initiating spacial transfer"

Shadow looks back to where Arakune left, "Maybe you and Kokonoe aren't so different after all."

- Hanging Gardens -

Lambda again appears from the dark field, "Spacial transfer complete."

Kokonoe clicks on as Shadow comes from a blinding light, "God dammit, not again..."

Shadow reassures the genius, "Not to worry, I'm sure you'll fix it. I'll tell you if anything comes up."

"Alright, take care, Shadow." Kokonoe clicks off.

"I hate to admit it, but these gardens are beautiful," Shadow looks over to see Lambda flushed in red, "what's wrong?" Placing a hand on her forehead, he feels nothing has affected, nor does he see anything wrong with her.

"You're...not...completely human...are you?"

"I have no idea where that came from, but no. My original form is, I guess you can say, not your average hedgehog. I'm super fast in both that hedgehog and this form, but I actually love looking human."

Lambda hesitates due to processing, "I'm...not human...either."

Shadow saddens, "Lambda don't say that. I'm just as equal as you are. we were both made for experimentation and battle. You're every bit as human as I am."

"But-"

"But nothing, I wouldn't be saying you're human if I didn't love you and accept you for who you are. I love you, and that's all that matters." Shadow smiles a little.

"Shadow..." Lambda places a hand on his cheek, "Please don't...tell her...that I've...redeveloped...emotions."

"I won't. She's probably already suspicious of me as it is."

"Good... Because..." Lambda's lips meet Shadow's as the passionate kiss begins. They didn't need the Chaos Control to feel like it was an eternity. She parts her lips from his, "I love you, too."

"It's...you!"

Shadow and Lambda turn to the voice, seeing Noel Vermillion

Shadow steps forward, "The girl from day one, Noel Vermillion."

She's still fixed on Lambda.

Lambda speaks after, "Target confirmed to possess a Nox Nyctores."

Shadow responds, "Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, as I read upon it."

Noel was STILL fixed on Lambda, "You're from when... Why are you here? I had immense difficulty trying to forget everything that happened... Why?"

Shadow replies, "You mean the Calamity Trigger?"

Lambda speaks to Shadow, "Our target's...existence isn't...possible..."

Shadow stops her, "If you want to speak human, then I'll deal with that later. For now, speak like you originally have."

"Affirmative. Target's existence impossible. Termination protocols must initiate."

"No...stop."

Kokonoe clicks on, "You're Noel Vermillion! Shit, this isn't good! The timing is so wrong! Lambda! Stop! Stop, god dammit!"

"Overriding former master's command. Engaging." Lambda starts the Idea Engine.

"No, You can't touch her! Sonofabitch!"

Shadow blocks and embraces Lambda, "Stop this, please! I don't want you doing this!"

"Shutdown code received, powering off all systems."

"Too late, Shadow, Lambda touched Noel."

Noel winces in pain, "Ah...! No... Noooooo!"

Lambda remains silent.

Shadow turns away to see Noel, "Damn. What's next?"

"The data's being transferred...ngh!"

Noel is no longer herself, she has a dead look in her eyes. She then collapses like a string-cut marionette doll.

Kokonoe is only quiet for a few seconds, "She's seen it, then..."

"Guess so... What do we do now, Kokonoe?"

No answer. She clicked the phone off.

Shadow contacts Tager, "I've found and captured Noel Vermillion. Report to my location and help me retrieve her."

Everyone remains silent.

"Lambda, we're waiting until Tager comes." Shadow breaks off the silence

"Understood."

"This is what we intended, but..."

Then comes a person wearing a cloak-like outfit similar to NOL forces, "Noel?"

"Zero Squadron? Show your face!" Shadow demands to the interceptor.

The person ignores Shadow, "What's wrong? It's me Tsubaki Yayoi."

Noel remains silent.

"Don't you recognize me?" The woman named Tsubaki removes her mask.

Still no answer.

Tsubaki turns to Shadow and Lambda, obviously angry, "Both of you did this, didn't you?"

Shadow responds, "I stopped my partner from engaging Noel, but-"

"Spare me your lies! Your 'partner' is a new weapon of Sector Seven, isn't she?"

Lambda speaks to Shadow, "Threat detected from interceptor."

Shadow nods, "This much hostility radiating from you, just because your friend has a few dried tears and empty eyes?"

"You'd understand if you had friends! You hurt my friend and I won't let it stand!" Tsubaki's cloak changes, then a dagger and shield crossed with a book are wielded.

Shadow prepares his Chaos Blade, "Seems we're done talking. Lambda, support mode."

"Initiating...awaiting signal." Lambda readies the Idea Engine.

Tsubaki charges at Shadow, "Let justice be done!"

Shadow whips around and summons the purple Chaos Emerald, the Amethyst, "Let's see if this works. Chaos Illusion!"

A small mist surrounds Tsubaki, her eyes played by the mist of illusion, she sees the one she desires most, "J-Jin?"

Shadow notices, "Jin Kisaragi. Wields Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, is a Major of the NOL military, and goes psychotic when he sees his brother, the SS-class criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge. A childhood love for Tsubaki, I suppose." Tsubaki's dagger changes into a chained blade and is shot at him, Clearly dodging, Shadow realizes the weapon she uses, "You know the Izayoi steals your light, I can see it in your eyes. Just stop."

"I won't!"

Shadow sighs, and time stops a few feet around Tsubaki, "Chaos Control!" He backs away next to Lambda, "On my mark! Chaos..."

Lambda opens a small rift, "Everything..."

"Spear!"

"Disappear."

Both groups of projectiles mix each other and injure Tsubaki, having her fall to her knees.

"Target strength decreased. Continue attack?"

Shadow dematerializes his weapon, "No Lambda, we're done."

Tager stops beside Shadow, "Ready for retrieving. First, the Zero Squadron." Sending volts through Tsubaki, she falls completely.

"Alright, Tager, let's grab Noel and get out of here."

"Right-" Tager is interrupted by some green chain, "What the...?"

Shadow turns back around and finds a man, in a black suit and green hair under his hat, "Who are you?"

"Oh just a very old game piece of this event, that's all, although I can't let you simply walk out." The man replies, sounding sarcastic, "Welcome to the Continuum Shift, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Kokonoe told me about you. You're Yuuki Terumi, aren't you?"

"I'm glad she told you so you'd notice. At least I can skip intros now."

"Tager, escape with Noel, Lambda and I will cease Terumi's life!"

"Roger."

"Nuh-uh-uhh. I don't think so." Terumi, his code name Hazama, summons a witch, no face is seen from it. Hazama knows as Phantom. Soon, Phantom is surrounding the trio.

Shadow looks around, "Impossible!"

Hazama signals Phantom and he, along with Lambda and Shadow, disappear in a dark sphere.

Tager is left alone, "An alternate space? No, a different phase. All of this is impossible!"

Hazama, Phantom, Lambda, and Shadow are in total darkness, yet everyone sees each other.

Hazama laughs, "Thank you for being so kind as to accompany me."

* * *

Slightly shorter, but I'll live. Updates will be soon, so happy reading!


	5. Mirrors of Weapons

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 5- Mirrors of the Weapons_

- Dark Void -

Hazama smiles and reveals his dark yellow eyes, "Well? How do you like this place?"

Lambda looks around, "Situation undetermined. Awaiting further orders."

Hazama laughs, "Oh no, there's no line of command to you. Kokonoe can't control you from this place."

Shadow materializes the Chaos Blade once more, "Kokonoe's only in second command of Lambda."

"Oh really? If she restored her and gave her the imitation causality weapon, then turns second command, then who's the first, huh?"

"I am, the one that truly sees her as equal."

Hazama's eyes widen, "Surprising. I didn't see outside the box. I thought cut communications would Isolate this failed experiment, well, suits me wrong this time."

"Just what are you trying to do?"

"Noel said it, she wasn't human. She is Anti-Sankishin Murakumo Unit MU-12!"

"Sonofabitch! You mean to-"

"EXACTLY! Now, let me introduce two people to you both."

Hazama snaps his fingers together and two figures appear. The first looks like Lambda, but wears blue and has silver hair. the second one is a copy of Shadow himself, only orange colored the streaks to differentiate Shadow's red streaks.  
Shadow's eyes now turn wide, "You two! Nu-13 and Shadow Android!"

Nu and Android are quiet.

Hazama puts his hat back on, "I'll leave you four to get acquainted with each other." Hazama then inflicts a cut on both Lambda and Shadow, "Play nice now. Just don't get in my way. Alright, time to get Noel back. Let's roll!" He and Phantom disappear without a trace.

"Terumi. You. Bastard!" Shadow summons the sky blue Chaos Emerald, the Aquamarine, "I summon the chaotic waters to heal our wounds. injured targets, Shadow the Hedgehog, Lambda-11." The cut on both of them look like they no longer exist.

Lambda faces Nu, "New target acquired."

Lambda and Nu activate their weapons, "Engaging battle mode."

Shadow Android smiles at Shadow, "We better start, too, faker."

Shadow is still angry and faces Android, "Death to all who oppose me!" he glows red with the built anger.

Lambda evades blue sword petals while launching her own at her opponent, Lambda, being older than Nu in development, manages to hit quicker than her younger model, equalizing her with Nu's strength. Soon, Lambda succeeds in defeating Nu.

Shadow's speed increases due to dark Chaos Energy from his anger, favoring him in an advantage against Android. He throws his Chaos Spears to counteract Android's rockets.

Android still clashes blades, "I'm surprised you kept up with me. As expected of the Dark Hero Shadow the Hedgehog. You are definitely the Ultimate Life Form everyone has been waiting for to save another world. That means it's time for me to destroy that Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow ceases his red glow and pushes Android back, "I haven't kept up with you. I passed you a long time ago."

Android raises his brow, "How so?" The machine charges at Shadow

"Because my promise to Lambda-11 is faster than you are. I promised her I'd protect her and be with her, and I will not have a fake-ass machine like you getting in my way." All seven Chaos Emeralds revolve around Shadow and their energy releases to have him gain power. Shadow turns a completely metallic yellow color to represent the Emeralds' energy, "Your death is here and now, Shadow Android. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form born and created to save any and every world from destruction. The friends I make and the promises I keep are the fuels I need to carry out as the world's savior," Shadow grabs Android by the neck, "this is who I am."

"Damn you to hell, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Android struggles to escape his grip.

"Good riddance, Shadow Android," Shadow stores more energy for a detonation sequence, "Chaos...Blast!" The stored Chaos Energy explodes and Android is disintegrated, as the blast dies down, Shadow turns back to normal human form and reaches Lambda's position.

Lambda continues to slash Nu, "Target's damage level continuing to increase. Continuing attack." Nu speaks nothing as her damage is repairing, "Target's damage levels have been repaired. Resuming attack." Nu is still silent while slashing back at Lambda, "Assessing current damage levels. Levels within accepted limits. Resuming."

"Wait!"

Lambda responds, "New threat detected outside plane of existence."

Shadow grabs Lambda, "I know. We need to evade, now!"

Shadow and Lambda quickly move as a mysterious cut opens the darkness up, blinding them both.

Lambda responds, "Termination of target confirmed."

Shadow nods, "We did it."

A cat with a coat similar to Kokonoe's, but brown, sighs in relief, "Phew... Looks like I made it in time... Ugh. Damn... Don't reckon I'm back up to full strength yet, but I suppose I'll hafta do."

Shadow bows, "Thank you Six Heroes member Jubei." Lambda stays quiet.

"Not a problem, yer doing well, willingly participating in both my daughter's work AND the Continuum Shift, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I have no regrets, either."

"Heh heh, good boy. Listen, both of you. First, I'd like to apologize for my daughter's behavior."

"Kokonoe's fine, we'll be okay."

Jubei nods, "Second, I want to ask ya for a favor."

Lambda perks up, "A favor?"

"Yeah, a favor. I ain't got no intentions of forcin' nothing on ya, so it's up to you two lovebirds on whether ya wanna help out or not. But if yer willin'...I was hopin' I could count on ya to help Ragna."

Lambda hesitates, "...Rag...na?"

Shadow acknowledges, "Yes, Ragna the Bloodedge. Nu's memories are surfacing and they're not Lambda's, thanks Jubei. I'll take your request into consideration."

"Alright, that's all I gotta say fer now. Reckon I'll see ya around, lovebirds." Jubei leaves with those words as goodbye.

Lambda turns to Shadow, "These old memories...they're not...mine?"

"No. your opponent in that dark space was your sister model, Nu-13, Kokonoe used her memories to restore you."

"Can they...be taken...out? I...don't want...someone else's...memories."

"So I've read your mind then," Shadow summons the red Chaos Emerald, the Ruby, "my Chaos Eraser ability should take out Nu's memories without hurting you, unlike the restoration tank."

Lambda smiles, making Shadow flush red at her cuteness, "I trust you. Do whatever's necessary."

Shadow nods and the Chaos Ruby floats above Lambda, "Ruby of divine Chaos, heed my call and grant my wish. search for target memories of Nu-13 and erase them from Lambda-11. Chaos Eraser." A beam of red light enters Lambda's mind and takes cubed memories labelled Nu and destroys them completely. Lambda is now her own person, no longer storing fake memories.

The phone clicks on with Kokonoe shouting, "SHADOW! LAMBDA!"

Shadow answers, "Alright, comms are back up."

"Shadow, Lambda, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we have very little damage and we're able to continue the capture of Noel."

"Good," Kokonoe starts to panic, "Follow Hazama, quickly!"

Lambda acknowledges, "Target confirmed."

"Tager's been defeated and Noel's been abducted."

Shadow's eyes widen for the second time, "That's top priority! C'mon, Lambda!" the phone clicks off.

"Adjustment to target priority complete. Proceeding with Shadow to mission."

- NOL Cathedral -

Shadow stop himself and Lambda, "Tager should be in here somewhere...Lambda move back!" he and Lambda closely dodges a punch from Tager, "Tager!"

Tager winces from forced control, "Shadow! They've broken through most of my firewalls! I can't control my body!"

Shadow summons the white Chaos Emerald, Diamond, "You're lucky I have seven different Emeralds for several situations. Lambda, stay behind me, high chances they overrode Tager's strength levels."

"Affirmative. Switching to defensive mode."

Shadow materializes his Chaos Blade, "Let's dance."

Every function breached from Tager were increased, making him formidable to Shadow. Their battle could have lasted long.

Shadow uses the Chaos Diamond's power to smash the plug behind Tager.

"Thanks, Shadow. My systems are shutting down."

"Tager, Lambda and I have no time to talk. Tell Kokonoe we'll be okay. I sense Phantom's power-!"

Shadow and Lambda disappear like ghosts and Phantom takes their place, blocking comms.

"Kokonoe, they're ok... Yes, attempting to return to base."

- NOL Cathedral, Separate Floor -

Lambda sits up, "System link with Sector Seven has been terminated."

Shadow stands up, "It's alright, as long as I'm with you, nothing else will happen."

Lambda smiles while flushed red, "Okay."

"Here, let me help you up," Shadow bends himself and holds out his hand.

Lambda takes his hand and rises up to kiss Shadow again before standing.

Shadow checks their surroundings, "Just another floor."

They hear laughing in the distance.

"Show yourself."

A masked man appears with a marionette doll similar to Nirvana behind him, "This is...an unexpected surprise... The eleventh prime field device...I didn't think I'd encounter you here, nor your new 'lover' Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow recognizes the masked man, the creator of the Murakumos, "Colonel Relius Clover."

"Good, the Ultimate Life Form knows me."

"You know your plan to use the twelfth prime field is gonna fail because of Ragna the Bloodedge."

"That also depends on Hazama's work as well."

"Meaning you'll stand in mine and Lambda's way."

"Next time we meet, I will stand in your way. Right now your and her souls are impressive. Not everyone can manipulate their own lives in the Continuum Shift."

"You speak of it like you could do it yourself..."

"Too bad I have too much difficulty trying," Relius turns away from Shadow, "Maybe you and Lambda could perform a new miracle not set by inevitable possibility."

Shadow turns to Lambda, "We have to get up to the Alter and fast. Especially before Ragna starts fighting Hazama or gets killed by him. Chaos...Control!" Shadow glows blue and instantly transports himself and Lambda to the top floor.

Shadow thinks over, If you are every bit as dangerous as they say you are, Ragna, then you better win against Hazama, no, Terumi, and kill him.

* * *

Fifth chapter done, and I'm just now realizing I'm about to mix Lambda's story with the true ending. Eh, oh well. I think it's turning good, so see you next time! Chapter 6 will probably be called Infusion, just a little thing to work on. Everyone is appreciated for reading this.


	6. Infusion

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 6- Infusion_

- Alter -

Hazama raises his hands up the smelting Azure Grimoire, "Now. Murakumo, it's time to AWAKEN! This world is nothing but LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES! I will show you the truth, the truth called DESPAIR! In the name of Susano'o, I command you! Awaken Murakumo! No, Kusanagi! The Sword of the Godslayer! Your blade will cut away the lies that cover this world!" Above the Azure, Noel, in her true form as Mu-12, descends down to reveal herself. Hazama laughs maniacally, "The Azure is mine! Try and stop me now, Master Unit, Amaterasu!"

Ragna is injured, just watching the horror unfold.

Hazama turns to his oppressor, "I'm gonna stick this sword right through your throat!"

Ragna is still focused on Mu, "Noel, is that you?" He gains silence from her, "Noel, answer me!"

Hazama attacks with his Nox Nyctores Ouroboros, only to have Ragna just block the strike, "Oh, just shut up already, you filthy mutt! That's enough barking out of you!"

Shadow and Lambda appear behind the Azure with no one noticing the flash of light. Mu grew suspicious, but turns back to Ragna and Hazama. Shadow thinks out loud only Lambda hearing him, "If this thing is the true Azure Grimoire, then the 'imitations' that he and Ragna have are probably just pieces of it." He peeks over to see Ragna Injured, "Seems this giant Azure is in Hazama's control, and Noel- I mean- Mu, is under his influence as well, results of the lifelink."

Hazama and Ragna initiate their pieces of the Azure, "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed! 'Azure Grimoire' activate!"

Ragna charges at Hazama, "Let's do this Terumi!"

"Come on, Ragna the Bloodedge! LET'S DANCE!"

Shadow hides back behind the true Azure, "Damn, Ragna's gonna get killed at this rate, especially since Hazama can restrict Ragna's power of his Grimoire piece." Ragna falls to the ground again, "Damn, too late!"

"Gah!" Ragna can barely get up.

Hazama just looks at him with an evil smile, "Awwww... Poor little old Rags! Doesn't he just look so pitiful? That little grimoire you're so damn proud of won't do shit to me! Totally worthless!" He laughs maniacally once more.

"God...damn...it."

"Huh? Are...are you upset? You aren't upset, are you Rags? I mean...you've GOTTA know you can't beat me, right? Hm... Maybe I did play a little too hard," Hazama turns to Mu, "Hey. Kusanagi."

Mu approaches him silently.

"How about you head over to the cauldron and... Kill the shit out of Amaterasu?"

"Acknowledged." Mu flies off to the lowest level of the cathedral.

Ragna attempts to get up, "Wait. Noel! Don't go!"

Hazama strikes him, "Whoa there Rags old boy. You're being a little pushy. Also, she's got a name, you know! Kusanagi! Not Noel. Noel's just a puppet.

Shadow is still figuring something out, "Maybe we can use the Idea Engine against Hazama," Shadow looks at Lambda, "But it leaves you unarmed, and Ragna has to be the one to kill him." Lambda nods and pulls out Shadow's last Chaos Gem, the Sapphire, "My last gem, we have no choice, then. Even if you don't have a weapon, I'll protect you."

Hazama still stands there after almost cutting Ragna to bits, "Ragna... It's time to say goodbye. Now DIE!"

Ragna closes his eyes as he knows it's the end for him. He sees two people guarding him with a yellow barrier, "What?"

Lambda turns to Ragna with the Chaos Sapphire in hand, "Ragna..."

"Nu? Impossible! You died in the Cauldron!"

Shadow replies, "She's not Nu, you're correct. She's Nu's older sister model, Lambda-11. She and I are here to give you a little gift to kill Terumi.

Terumi, no longer Hazama at the moment, snaps, "Damn! Not you two again! You two will die along with him!"

Shadow makes a time field around Terumi, "Chaos...Control! Now, Lambda! I don't have much time on the effect!"

Lambda nods and speaks to Ragna, "You may be an SS class criminal, but you're somewhat a hero, too. The NOL and Sector Seven may see you as a threat, but they don't know what's really happening." She points to Shadow, "You, possibly along with Shadow behind me, could save this world. Everyone will appreciate you sooner or later. And to help you with your campaign," The Sapphire shines and the Idea Engine Disappears from Lambda, the light from the Engine glowing inside Ragna, "My Idea Engine will be mine and Shadow's gift to you."

Terumi is out of the Chaos Control, "Damn you two to hell!"

Shadow grabs Lambda and glows blue. He looks over to Ragna, "It's up to you now, Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna stands up, "Thank you, Lambda, Shadow. I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet."

"Heh, soon." Shadow and Lambda disappear without a trace.

Kokonoe mysteriously contacts Ragna, "Ragna!"

Ragna notices immediately, "Kokonoe is that you? How'd you get into my head?"

"You absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine? That's impossible!"

Terumi butts in, "Hey, uh, guys? It really kind of hurts when you just forget about me like that. I mean, I know you've got your own stuff going on, and I'll be honest, that little act was a real hoot to watch, but I- Whoa...what's this feeling?"

Ragna is furious, "Terumi! I'll never forgive you!"

Terumi huffs, "You won't forgive me? Like I give a damn! Just shut up and die already!"

"Restriction 666 released..."

"We went through this already! Are you stupid or what?"

"Dimensional interference field deployed..."

The words of a new friend, Shadow, now goes through Ragna's head, _It's all up to you, good luck._

"Now engaging the Idea Engine!"

Terumi perks up, "What?"

Ragna raises the grimoire up to his own face, "It's time I showed you. The true power of the Azure! BlazBlue, activate!" A new aura around Ragna forms as his power increases, "Time to die, you degenerate son of a bitch!"

- Open Gate, Continuum -

Mu watches and the gate opens, "Release of gate confirmed."

The first of the Six Heroes, Hakumen approaches Mu, "You have arrived."

"Target identified as a Sankishin Susano'o unit. Target threat level is SS. Switching to battle mode. Overriding all power limitations." Mu prepares her Lux Sanctus: Murakumo weapon.

Hakumen unsheathes his Okami, "Devil created by the hands of man... The Godslayer, Kusanagi." Okami is pointed at Mu, "Girl of the Azure... I am the white void. I shall cleanse this world and reduce all to nothing! I am Hakumen, come!"

Shadow and Lambda appear at another floor of the cathedral. As Ragna comes down the stairs, Shadow laughs, "Guess we met again too soon."

Ragna gasps for air, nodding. All three turn to a girl in a black dress, captured. "Hey rabbit, how the hell did you get yourself captured?"

She replies, "The only man who makes no mistakes is the man who never does anything."

Shadow crosses his arms, "Looked like you guys were going to die. You must be miss Rachel Alucard."

Ragna snaps a little, "Hey, we just saved your ass. The least you can do is say thanks or something!"

Rachel smiles, "You're right," she turns to Shadow and Lambda, "Thank you, Shadow and Lambda for supporting in this struggle."

Shadow scratches his head, "Heh, no problem at all."

Ragna speaks, "What about about me?"

"I beg your pardon? You expect ME to thank YOU?"

"Don't act so surprised!" Ragna sighs, "Whatever... We have to go after Noel!"

Shadow grins, "Even if she's involved in this crisis, might I say, in observation, that you have a liking to Noel?"

Ragna huffs, "Tch, I'll deal with you after this is over."

"Oh nice job beating the hell outta Terumi."

Rachel calls all three, "Do be careful."

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know."

Shadow creates a yellow field around himself and the others, "Chaos...Control!"

- Continuum Gate -

Hakumen stands, damage, "As expected, Kusanagi, you pose quite a challenge."

"Damage minimal. Continuing attack." Just as Mu was about to strike. she senses a weapon, "Nox Nyctores detected."

A man in red, yellow and blue military garments approaches from behind Hakumen, "You... Are you Noel Vermillion?"

Hakumen interrupts, "Jin Kisaragi... What are you doing in this place?"

Jin is a bit annoyed, "You're in my way. Move."

"What?"

"Was I not clear enough for you? Get the hell out of my way. This enemy is mine alone."

"Yet it's not an enemy you can defeat."

"This is our fight... You are nothing more than a ghost out of my past. Just stay the hell out of this!"

"Oh-ho. Can your deeds support such weighty words?" Hakumen backs away.

"Summon Yukianesa."

Shadow, Lambda, and Ragna appear at the room entrance, seeing Jin get injured. the trio advance to the battlefield.

Ragna catches Jin's fall, "Idiot."

Hakumen watches, "The Beast..."

Jin looks up, "You're late, dear brother."

"I was just waiting for you to get the crap kicked outta ya."

"That's cruel, brother."

"Yeah? Well for now, just stand back."

Mu readies herself, "Threat detected. Target identified as the Azure Grimoire." she looks at Shadow, "New target threat, new code for threat, Black Chaos. Unknown energy residing from new threat."

Ragna tries to reach her with word's, "Noel, you idiot!"

Shadow agrees, "You went too low this time, Noel. Ha! Kusanagi, the God-killing sword! Screw that shit! You will always are and always will be Noel Vermillion!"

Ragna nods, "You're Noel Vermillion, aren't you?"

"Unable to identify target's emotional wave lengths. Pattern unknown..."

"You said you wanted to talk to me remember?"

_No, it's nothing. I just...thought we could talk for a while._

Mu stays silent

Ragna sighs, "I'm sorry about before, okay? So now, let's talk."

"Indefinable energy source detected within target."

Ragna prepares his Blood Scythe, as Shadow materializes his Chaos Blade.

"But before we do...Shadow and I are gonna have to do something about that armor! Bring it on, you idiot!"

Hazama and Relius watch the battle of Ragna and Shadow against Mu. Relius smiles, "Interesting how this... Chaos Energy...Shadow possesses changed this course around."

Hazama huffs, "Despite the defeats, it's all going to plan. I have Izayoi, now it's just down to retrieving the thirteenth prime field."

"You know we can't get out until this battle's over. I also think we have the Imperator coming as well."

Mu's Stein Gunners cover her flanks, Shadow summon the Chaos Barrier, "Now Ragna!"

Ragna sheaths the Blood Scythe and dashes toward Mu. Activating the Azure after his left arm gets shot, he reaches Mu's headguard and shatters it, "Wake up, you idiot!" In return for losing his left arm, Noel regains consciousness from Mu's control.

Shadow smiles, "It was worth it."

Ragna ignores the pain, "Man, the things I do for you..."

Noel just sits in tears as Ragna's head is on her lap, "Why? Why did you do all this for me? Why?"

Ragna groans, "Please, not so loud."

"But your arm!"

"It's gone for good this time... I still have one left, so I'll be alright."

"But that's not the problem! That's not it!" Noel starts crying, "Idiot!"

"Tch, calling...me...that...again..."

Rachel approaches Ragna, "What made you think it would be wise to counter-current the tempering? She's right, you ARE an idiot." Hakumen stands there quietly beside her, "Mister Hero?"

"I've no desire to kill a man who's nearly dead. I've no business here."

Shadow responds to Hakumen, "I'm surprised you're letting him walk."

"Don't mistake mercy for forgiveness. When next time Ragna and I meet, it will be his end." Hakumen and Rachel start leaving.

"I see," Shadow waves to them, not caring if they turn around, "Pleasure meeting you both anyway."

Jin has eyes fixated on Ragna, "Brother..."

Shadow get's in his way, "Major Jin Kisaragi, it's best you'd stand down, too."

Noel perks up to Jin, "Did you just call him 'brother?'"

Hazama jumps down to meet everyone, "Not very bright, are you, Noel?"

Ragna answers him, "Terumi, you bastard!"

Shadow glows red of anger, "Terumi! You dare come back! Everyone, behind me!"

"Aww, and here I was hoping you guys would be happy to see me. You guys are mean."

Everyone grows silent, Terumi goes off talking again, "ANYWAY, news flash for ya; I just took away Takamagahara's power!"

Rachel's eyes are wide, "What?"

Hakumen goes next, "Impossible! If you have, why are you here?"

"All interesting phenomena are here, even the new one, Shadow the Hedgehog: the Dark Hero who loves being human. I have to admit, Rags and Shads, all the credits go to you two on this one! Come on, everyone! Let's give it up for our men of the hour!"

Ragna and Shadow respond, "Damn you, Terumi!"

"Oh, and Noel..."

Noel is angry, "I...will...no longer...obey your orders!"

Shadow continues, "How does it feel getting dumped, Terumi? Not so good is it?"

"Truth is I don't need her anymore," Terumi summons Ouroboros, "Everyone has been a pain in my ass from the start, so I think I'll just kill you all at once!" Terumi finishes with an evil laugh.

Shadow summons the Seven Chaos Gems, "Bastard!"

Relius appears beside Terumi, "Hazama, that's enough. It's time to go-"

"Shut up! You're no the boss of me!"

Relius' face is unchanged, "The Imperator Librarius has arrived."

A dark cloud forms above Hazama and Relius, revealing Phantom, and a rift of light gives appearance to the Imperator, clothed in purple and a strange crown-like object on her head. The Imperator opens her eyes, the same red eyes that were given color to the Murakumos as her personal models, "Begone, Terumi."

Terumi puts his hat back on and reverts back to Hazama, "You must excuse me. Guess I went a little crazy there..."

Shadow's eyes turn wide, "Ragna's and Jin's sister! Saya!"

Ragna stands up, ignoring all pain, "Saya! what the hell!"

Jin responds last, "There's no way!"

Saya ignores Jin and Ragna, "This cauldron...is not yet dust? Oh well... Shadow the Hedgehog, either you made the greatest mistake coming to this world, or you may actually be the world's savior."

Jin and Hakumen take up their blade and attack, only to have Tsubaki and Litchi block them.

Shadow looks towards them, "Litchi! Tsubaki! Not you two as well!"

Saya speaks, "Takamagahara sits in the palm of my hand. All phenomena once random are sequential. I have brought ruin to the Master Unit and made history forever the past. The world will once again be as it should.

"A world of death."

Everyone grits their teeth.

"We depart, Relius. Rachel Alucard. Your efforts are for naught."

Shadow speaks for Rachel, "You're sure about that? Don't think it's wise to assume complete control of everything."

"A man at death's door can do little, save knock. Your existence, cauldron, irks me."

Hazama, with Litchi and Tsubaki behind him, gives a farewell, "I'll see all of you later."

All three turn completely black and disappear from in plain sight.

Noel helps Ragna up and Jin confesses, "Brother, you've always wanted to know what happened at that church, right? Well, it's time I told you. The person who gave me Yukianesa...was Saya."

* * *

I guess I, myself, am not finished. So maybe I should say "Stay tuned for chapter 7: farewell and goodbye!" Well, see ya.


	7. Farewell and Goodbye

**I don't own Blazblue, Nor Sonic the Hedgehog, but Aksys/Arc System Works and Sega do, and their games are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 7- Farewell and Goodbye_

- Medical Room -

Shadow, Lambda, and Kokonoe finish tending to Ragna's new left arm. Shadow smiles at their work, "Alright, Ragna. Try moving it."

Ragna stretches the arm to the left and right a few times and grins, "Yeah... It feels a little weird, but...I think it's good to go. Thanks, Shadow, Lambda, Kokonoe."

Shadow nods, "I may have reinforced its integrity, but it's best not to push it too hard. It still has a chance to tear right off."

"I understand Shadow helping, but why you, Kokonoe? There's nothing in it for you."

"Somebody asked me a favor just this once. We haven't seen each other in over twenty years... Guess neither of us gets old real fast."

"I see. Well, thanks again, I guess."

Lambda taps Ragna, 'The stuff used for that arm came out of my regeneration tank. Take care of it, okay?"

Ragna sighs, "You remind me too much of Nu in so many ways, Lambda, but I understand."

"Lambda," Shadow calls out, "Not only do I want to say farewell to some people, I may have found something that belongs to you. Come with me. Ragna, we shall meet again. just you wait."

"Yeah. Right back at ya." Ragna watches Shadow and Lambda teleport away.

- Kagutsuchi Port -

Tager Shouts to Noel and her beastkin friend, Makoto Nanaya, "We're ready, hurry up."

Makoto turns to Noel, "I know, but... Noel, get it in gear!"

Noel answers, "Sorry, Makoto! just a few more minutes!"

"Jeez, five more minutes!"

Noel nods and turn to Jubei, "Mr. Jubei, thank you so much." Noel then yelps as a flash of light catches her off guard. Rubbing her eyes, she sees two other people, "S-Shadow! Lambda!"

Jubei smiles, "I was gonna say. Don't just thank me, now."

Noel nods, "I thank all three of you so much."

"Eh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm doin' this 'cause I want to. I took yer parents somewhere safe. Ya don't need to worry about them."

"They...I mean, how are they...doing?"

Jubei laughs, "Well, they're just like you! Or maybe the other way around? Ah well. They told me to tell ya, 'go kick the Library's ass.'"

"I'm not that kind of person!"

Shadow smiles, "Doesn't matter what kind of person you are. We all know you'll do great as long as you do your best. I'm sure your parents are counting on you."

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

Makoto calls for Noel, "It's time to go!"

"Yeah, there's someone I want you to meet, hold on!" She goes on slowly, waiting for Shadow and Lambda.

Shadow shakes hands with Jubei, "Nice seeing you again. Tend to Jin, if you please."

Jubei smiles once more, "Yeah I got it. Take care, Shadow."

Shadow and Lambda walk with Noel to Tager and Makoto. Noel introduces them both

Tager nods, "So this is where we part ways then, Shadow."

Shadow shakes his head, "We'll meet again, I'm sure of it."

Makoto vigorously shakes Shadow's hand, "Very nice to meet you. You did great helping Noel."

"I didn't do much, but if you think so, then thank you." Shadow checks the time, "We'll meet again sometime, Lambda and I gotta go."

Tager, Makoto, and Noel wave, "Goodbye, Shadow and Lambda!"

A yellow field surrounds Shadow and Lambda, "Chaos Control now."

- Open Plains -

Hakumen and Rachel stare out to the plains. He speaks to no one, "You...the cat... You are soft. Weak."

Rachel concurs, "It will not be us that changes the future. It will be them," Rachel feels Shadow's presence, "right, Shadow?"

Shadow thinks for a minute, "I'm sure Hakumen will define the world as he sees fit." He may not see Hakumen grin in that mask, but he feels it.

"That will not change." Hakumen walks away.

Shadow and Lambda stand next to Rachel as she speaks, "Ragna... No matter what the future may hold for you... Do not ever give up." She turns to the duo, "So, what's your next moves?"

"I may have found where her lost Murakumo weapon is."

"You really do care for Lambda..."

"Of course. She's everything to me. I would never leave her."

"Meaning you won't be as cold as you were back then?"

"No. I've changed this much, there's no point in going back."

"Speaking of going, I don't think you two have anywhere to stay, do you?"

Lambda replies, "Well, there's next door to Kokonoe's lab."

"Oh my, I think you two deserve much more luxury than that. Valkenhayn?"

A dark rift reveals a healthy old man who favors himself as Rachel's butler, keeping his pride as a former Six Heroes member, "Yes, milady."

"Prepare a room in the castle for these two."

Valkenhayn bows, "I see Madam Rachel has grown fond of you two."

Lambda bows back, "Will it be ready when we come back?"

"Yes it will. Better now than never."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "How far must you be going?"

"Where I found Lambda, Ibukido."

"I see."

Shadow bows to Rachel, "Thank you for taking the liberty of housing us. It's good meeting former, Sixth Hero Valkenhayn."

"Same for you, Mister Shadow, Miss Lambda."

Shadow creates a field of yellow energy and waves goodbye, "Chaos Control now."

- Unknown Location -

Hazama and Relius are above a pit of fire, watching with some kind of interest. Hazama Keeps his hat on his head while looking over, "I gotta admit, I was surprised. This is VERY impressive. Quite the project you've got going on here! Who would've thought that it could reconstruct itself through sheer force of will? Pretty crazy."

Relius grins, while adjusting his puppeteer's mask, "Indeed... The Thirteenth Prime Field Device...was much better realized."

"But this heartbeat... Oh, doesn't it just set your heart all aflutter?"

"Hazama... Was all this coincidence...inevitable...or just part of a grand plan?"

"Whooo knows?" Hazama coos.

Relius sighs, "Never mind, Just...do whatever is necessary."

Hazama is left alone maniacally laughing, "I think I will...So, you're the Sword of the Imperator, huh?"

- Ibukido Destruction Site/ Ruins -

Shadow sorrowfully sighs, "Here we are, the place Tager and I found you. Ibukido."

"I thought so."

Shadow turns to Lambda, "Pardon?"

"This place, Ibukido, was my birthplace and my experiments of torture were embedded on me."

"Lambda..."

"If it weren't for you coming to this world, Kokonoe's torture from the restoration tank would've most likely to continue."

Shadow stays silent, possibly waiting for Lambda to continue.

"They used horrible tools and tricks on me for experimentation. My pain was so dense, so disgusting. The next thing I knew, this place exploded and burnt to ashes. They deserved to be destroyed," Lambda forms tears, "If it weren't for you, Shadow, coming into my life, I wouldn't be here to begin with. Nu's memories might have taken over me and I would have died by Hazama, for someone I knew from another. I would rather die from battle, or for someone I truly love, instead of someone else's past, or experimentation."

Shadow finally speaks, "I thought that way too, for a while."

Lambda takes her turn for silence.

"I was also created as a weapon of either destruction or justice. My creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik, most of his projects were successful, myself as the best. He originally created my birthplace, the Space Colony Ark, to destroy a comet he came into contact with somewhat sixty years ago. He hid the plans of the Eclipse Cannon from my former agency, G.U.N., as the comet was also monitoring him. That's when G.U.N. became suspicious and stated his plans could threaten humanity. They shut down everything he did, or so they thought. Robotnik reprogrammed me to carry out revenge against my world. That's where he admitted another mistake."

Lambda holds a warm embrace on Shadow as he tears up from old memories.

He continues, "Due to his reprogramming, I thought my promise to his granddaughter, Maria, was revenge against that world. What Maria wanted was happiness among those people. My rival and I did exactly just that. No matter what memories I put behind me, Maria's promise is what I carry out everywhere."

"Shadow..."

"I may sound selfish here, but you should now know how much I want you to stay with me, even if the worst happened. I fulfilled Maria's promise, and now I'll fulfill yours. I don't want to lose you, not like I did her."

"I'm glad we talked like this, and what you gave me." Lambda words make Shadow smile through his tears, "I was always known as a machine, and you cleared that up quick. You gave me the tools needed for me to be as human as possible. You yourself made me feel normal. Now is the time I eternally love you."

"Lambda." Shadow is no longer in sorrow.

No other words were spoken, as another kiss between them stopped the talk short. Strangely, Lambda's true feelings revealed her lost Murakumo weapon, saving them the needle-in-a-haystack trouble again.

- Castle Alucard -

Rachel and Valkenhayn awaited Shadow and Lambda's return as they finally come from a flash of light.

Rachel greets them, "You two took quite a while to find a big weapon. What happened?"

Shadow and Lambda exchange looks and keep walking, hand in hand. Shadow replies, "Nothing, just a little difficulty, that's all."

"I hope that's the case. Valkenhayn had finished your room hours ago."

Lambda responds, subtly covering nervousness, "Well, we broke our record for completing a task the longest."

Shadow nods, "And with that, it's getting late, so see you tomorrow."

Lambda closes the door to their new bedroom, Shadow sits at the foot of the bed. She walks over, "I'm starting to think..."

Shadow smiles and places his hand on his face, "Oh no. You started thinking." Lambda playfully pushes him, "Yeah, maybe everything that happened..."

They speak in unison, "It must be fate that brought us together."

Lambda sits upon Shadow's lap, "I knew it."

"I don't remember you being THIS lovey-dovey."

"I'm sure I can switch my roles how I please. I am part machine after all."

Shadow and Lambda end the night with one final kiss.

Chaos Possibility: End.

* * *

My first completed story. I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did making it. Once BlazBlue: Chronophantasma is released in the U.S., I was thinking of a sequal, maybe, I don't know. I guess I should say any other fanfics will mostly have Shadow as one of the main characters. But this story though...

_Just another possibility of ending the Continuum Shift._


End file.
